


Those Neighbors Next Door

by LadyChef



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: James being a BAMF!, M/M, Poor Q, Q being tortured, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James goes on a mission leaving a sick Q behind, who gets met by those neighbors, will anyone notice he is gone, will James be back in time to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

Chapter One

 

James came home to their flat to find Q on the couch, wrapped up in two blankets nursing a cup of hot tea. Putting his coat away he went over to him and sat down then leaned to kiss his cheek only to have Q move his face away. James sat back frowning wondering what he did now.

“What is wrong Gabriel, what did I do wrong?” James was worried as Q was too quiet.

Q looked at him and took a slow swallow then couched. “I am sick and it’s the flu, they sent me home after giving me a shot.” Q coughed into a tissue. James chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“Is that all, for kings sake Gabriel, I thought it was something important.” He leans over despite his protests and kisses him soundly on the lips.

“No flu is going to deny me my kiss Gabriel!” He kisses him again just to show he means it. Q just smiles and sinks further into his blankets. James heads into the bedroom and changes clothes into something more comfortable. Emerging from the hallway Q sees James in those jeans that make him look amazing; He pads back over to Q with no socks and no shirt and sits back down next to him.

“Have you eaten, would you like some soup?” James pressed his palm against Q’s forehead and felt he was hot. Q leaned into the touch almost purring.

“I haven’t eaten at all and every time I get up I feel dizzy.” Q sneezed then coughed. James got up and went into the kitchen he began some soup for Q and started a new kettle for tea. He looked and saw that Q was laying down more but still coughing.

Waiting for everything to heat up he heads into the restroom and looks through their medicine and finds nothing, walks back out and stops the kettle when it begins to sing. He fixes Q a new cup of tea and takes it to him.

Helping him sit up, he takes the old cup and gives him the new one that he instantly begins sipping on and smiles weakly at James.

“The soup is almost done, I will bring you to the table to eat it, I feel it would be easier on you.” Q only nodded his throat too sore to talk.

James checked the soup then fixed him a bowl and set it down with a spoon then went and gathered Q up in his arms and walked to the table, Q kissed his cheek and rested his forehead to James neck. James sat down and held Q in his lap as he ate.

“I will have to go get you some medicine from the chemist, since we don’t have anything. Q nodded and sipped his chicken soup broth, swallowing slowly. Q finished his soup then James lifted him up and carried him to their bed and covered him up with more blankets then kissed his forehead.

“I will be right back, don’t get up alright?” Q nodded and snuggled in. James put on a shirt and shoes then his coat and grabbed his wallet and keys. He sets the alarm then leaves, heading down the stairs, he runs into a man coming up who he assumes took over the flat near theirs.

“Excuse me!” James stops and the man looks at him closely, then walks up without saying anything. James assessed the man then moved on. Q felt awful but he loved being cocooned in their bed wrapped up in many blankets. He did hope James would return fast he wanted to sleep away this flu.

After buying at least four different kinds of medicine, he heads home and notices a truck outside his flat and men bringing in furniture, he passes a few movers on the stairs then sees the man he ran into earlier. The man gave him a hard look and James gave one right back but didn’t stop his ascent to his flat, undoing the lock he enters and resets the alarm then locking it back.

He would have to have his new neighbors checked out; he decided he would call R in the morning. James removed his coat and went to the kitchen to get some water for him. He chuckles seeing a mound of blankets and that mop of dark curls. Putting down the medicine he pulls back a few of the blankets and touches Q’s forehead, feeling the heat. He hears groan as he wakes him up. He filled the small measure cup that came with the liquid medicine and helped Q drink it, he chuckles when he makes a face.

“James, that is awful!” Q lay back down and covered up again. James just chuckled and put it all aside then removed his shirt and shoes and put on some soft pajama bottoms then slid into the bed with Q and tugged him into his embrace. James picked up his glasses and the novel he had started and read while Q slept.

After an hour James had fallen asleep as well, until his mobile rang and woke him up. He stumbled out of the bed after prying Q off of him, he laughed when he realized he never woke up as he did that. Picking up the mobile he heard M on the line saying they needed him now.

Closing it he goes and gets dressed. Fixing his tie he moves to Q in the bed and wakes him. Q grumbles and slowly sits up rubbing his eyes.

“James really, I was sleeping so well!” He grumbled more till he put on his glasses and sees James is wearing a suit, Q frowns.

“I got called in Love, I will call you before I leave country.” James leans in and kisses him and smiles when Q returns that kiss despite his flu.

“I love you James, please come home.” Q’s eyes pleaded. James kissed him again, letting his lips linger with his; he touched a hand to Q’s face.

“I promise to do all I can to come home to you Gabriel, I love you!”

James left the room and the flat, Q slowly got up and opened the door to watch him go down the stairs. It was then that he saw his new neighbor and a friend or roommate. They looked Q up and down then smiled. Q was standing there in his pajama bottoms and shirt but with that look he felt naked, he shut the door and set the alarms. Then went to the window to look at James as he got into his car, James looked up and smiled at Q, who waved and smiled back, James got in and went to MI6, Q stood there watching the car go down the dark street then sighed. He should be the one helping James on this mission but this flu had derailed him. Q began coughing and went back to bed after taking more medicine and covered himself with warm blankets, his mobile next to the bed just in case.

James stood in front of M and Eve who looked like she just woke up as well. M opened up the file and James groaned inwardly seeing it was North Korea he was to infiltrate. M began to speak then.

“007, this is serious, we need the program to a new nuclear device that was designed and we need the person who designed it neutralized, this is very serious, we have three contacts that will get you into North Korea.” M looked him straight in the eyes then.

“I want this man dead!” M didn’t waver in his eye contact, neither did James who gave him that smile of his that most people were afraid of.

“Killing him will be a pleasure sir!” James took the information and left the office. Once he was in the lift he called Q up.

Q scrambled for the mobile and sat up albeit a little too fast and fell back into the bed with dizziness. “James? Where are you going what is going on?” Q sat up again slowly.

“Gabriel calm down, I am headed to South Korea then North Korea.” James exited the lift and headed to the car service that will take him to Heathrow. He could hear how the flu has affected Q’s voice.

“Gabriel I will be fine, just stay in bed and get well and I will call you soon, but till then no contact this is very serious.” James was in the car now and took a deep breath. He could hear Q coughing till he began to speak again.

“James, please be safe, I need you home to take care of me.” Q coughed again. James smiled wishing he was home with him curled up in that bed.

“I promise Gabriel, I will move heaven and earth to come home to you safe, talk to you soon, I love you!” James didn’t shut the mobile till he heard Q tell him he loved him also. Q laid back in bed and felt tears want to come but he wouldn’t, he has been through this with James many times why get upset now, so he figured it was from being sick and the medicine.

“Kings Gabe, don’t be such a wimp, everything will be fine.” Q fell back asleep almost instantly thanks to the medicine.

It was six hours later when Q woke up disoriented, pushing off the many blankets he pads to the restroom to calm his raging bladder, relieving himself, he washes his hands and looks in the mirror and groans, he has looked better, his hair was all askew his eyes and nose red. Shaking his head he brushed his teeth then started the shower. For at least five minutes he let the hot water sluice over him, his thoughts on James, praying he is alright. Q started to wash himself and smiled as he began thinking of James and the last shower they had shared. Acting like baby otters, they had splashed water on each other while laughing and kissing.

Once he was done he dried off and got dressed in some comfortable sweats and a favorite t shirt of his with a Dalek on the front. He started the water for tea as it heated up he went to the windows and opened them to get fresh air in the flat. He stood there breathing it in then coughed. He did feel somewhat better but wasn’t really over it yet. It was then he saw his new neighbor watching him from the street. Q quickly stepped back frowning, he didn’t like this at all, when the kettle began to sing he went and poured his tea then sat down at the table with his laptop and began to investigate his neighbors, he didn’t have a name but since this was a very nice building he knew they would do a check on whoever wanted to move in.

After about twenty minutes he had their bios on his screen, the two of them from what it said were accountants with no real criminal backgrounds just petty stuff from when they were teenagers. Their names were Owen Hillstrand and Thomas Wickham, Q still wasn’t sure about them; the two men were unmarried but didn’t seem to be a couple, there were no children listed. Q Began to think he was over reacting and shut his laptop, it was then that his mobile rang, he ran to the bedroom and opened it to find it was R and not James.

“What is it R what is going on is James okay?” Q Rolled his eyes and calmed himself.

“Q calm down all is well, I was just calling to see how you were feeling, James is just fine, he hasn’t landed yet will be a few hours . How are you feeling?” R was smiling on the other end of the phone.

Q calmed down he should have known James was still on his flight, so he took a breath. “R I am getting better, not there just yet and you will keep me informed of James yes?” Q coughed and grabbed a tissue to wipe his nose. R said she would of course keep him informed but that once James was in North Korea it will be radio silence. Q told her he realized that and gave her his thanks before hanging up.

He grinned when he heard his stomach growl, going into the kitchen he made the one thing he knew he could do well, a grilled cheese sandwich, pouring himself more tea once he was done he took his plate to the couch set it and his tea down and grabbed the blanket so he could watch the telly and eat. He ate that sandwich as if it had been his last meal not realizing before he was really hungry and this wasn’t going to be enough he got his mobile and ordered Thai.

When he buzzed the delivery man in, as he was paying him his neighbor was outside his flat and looked over at him again, this time he had a very odd smile on his face and Q noticed his piercing dark eyes, the delivery man gone Q nodded a greeting to his neighbor and shut his door making sure he heard the locks being done it was then Q heard a distinctive laugh and a door shut, it sent a shiver down his spine, he wishes James wasn’t gone.

After his week of getting over the flu, he went to work and entered Q branch and was greeting with smiles and some frantic minions, it took him over three hours to get everyone back into order and immediately he went to R and spoke quietly to her about James, she gave him all the intel so far and he took it to his office to go over it. Locking his door he poured over the file, noting James had communicated and that he was fine, Q closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He decided to let R keep being his eyes and ears for now unless something went terribly wrong. Locking away the file he went to his computers and went back to being Quartermaster.

 

It was well past dark and there were only a few people left in Q branch, R was the couch in Q’s office taking a rest, the comm in her ear so she would always be ready. Q packed his bag quietly and left. He decided on a taxi as he was too tired to deal with the tube and felt he wasn’t at a hundred percent yet.

He unlocked the door then took the lift instead of the stairs up to the flat they shared, He didn’t see the man who entered just behind him but realized when he looked over it was his neighbor Owen, he nodded a greeting and wished this lift moved faster. Owen looked at him then.

“Do you know anything about computers, mine is giving me problems.” He stood somewhat close to Q and it sent shivers down his spine. Q swallowed and looked back at him and his beady black eyes.

“I know a few things, what is the problem?” Q spoke softly then made sure to cough to show he was sick, hoping the man would move back, but he didn’t. When the lift stopped and the doors opened Owen moved in front of Q.

“Stupid thing won’t let me download some files.” He had one arm up to block Q’s way. Q felt a panic rise in him for some reason.

“Well maybe you need to just reboot or clean your hard drive.” Q took a step forward causing Owen to lower his arm; Q had his keys out then, having the individual keys between his fingers in a defensive move. Owen stood about 3 feet behind him now.

“Well, that might work; um if it doesn’t do you think you could look at it?” Owen rattled his own keys and moved closer to Q. Q looked back at him as he opened his flat.

“If I have time, I get very busy with my work, so I can’t really say, but I know the number of a great tech service.” Q stepped into his flat then leaving only a foot of the door open. Owen looked and smiled a smile Q wasn’t sure about.

“Well if you ever get time, your roommates been gone a while huh?” Owen turned and walked to his flat chuckling. Q decided then that he was going to stay at Q branch till James got back. He locked his door and made sure the alarms were working as he set them.

Q left his flat really early with his laptop and a packed back, getting into the car service he had ordered from work and left their flat. His neighbors freaked him out and he wanted nothing to do with them. But two days in his staying in the small bunker room that some used as a flat he got word there might be fire damage on his floor so he had to go home.

He ran up the stairs just in case the lift was compromised by the fire, on his way up he never saw any damage from said fire. Once he got up to his flat he dug his keys out then felt the rag over his face, Q struggled but couldn’t fight the chloroform and collapsed. He was dragged across the way to the other flat and the last thing he heard was a door slamming shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape and violence in this chapter. please if it triggers you do not read. I want all of you to be safe and happy!

Those Neighbors Next Door

Chapter 2

 

James was on the com after being incommunicado for about two weeks. R was doing her best to get James out of North Korea with the disc containing the nuclear plans, the designer now floating dead in his pool from a gunshot wound to the head.

James talked low as he hid in the hanger of a military airport in Sariwon.

“R how is Q is he alright?” James watched three soldiers go by then moved silently towards what he thought was a private plane.

“James, he is fine but I haven’t seen him in two days and he hasn’t answered his mobile!” R was sounding nervous telling James this as it might upset him.

“What, what do you mean you haven’t heard from him, what the bloody hell is going on?” James was pissed, so he got into the plane and decided he was going to fly out now. He started the engine, thanking the kings no one had noticed yet as he taxied out the plane, once he was on the tarmac he went all out and began getting the plane up to speed, having to duck down once the shots started. He could hear the pings of the bullets and prayed they didn’t get the gas tank or the engine.

He sighed with relief when he got airborne, then starting yelling at R.

“R, you tell me right now what is going on, you send someone over to our flat now! I want answers.” James was livid, how could anyone not notice or question where Q was?

James landed in a small field once he got over the border into South Korea; he abandoned the plane and started walking. After a few hours he came upon a small village then got transport to Seoul.

He got on the first flight he could to London. The information he had with him well hidden. He sat on the plane and all he could think about was Q. R had texted him that no one was at the flat and that they have begun a search for Q.

 

Q slowly woke up, groggy and aching as his hands were tied behind his back. Blinking his eyes came into focus and he looked around the room he was in, it wasn’t well lit and the walls were bare, the furniture was plain and just meant for function. He tested the binds and found them solid once he realized they were zip ties. Whoever the guys are they had a plan. Q wondered if they wanted secrets, did they find out who he is. He heard the footsteps and closed his eyes.

“I know you are awake Gabriel!” Owen smacked his face a little then tugged his hair so hard Q opened his eyes, and grimaces at the sharp tug.

“What do you want?” Q growled at them. Owen only laughed, then turned when Thomas entered the room smiling. Thomas was tall and muscled while Owen was skinny and just a few inches shorter.

“Dear Gabriel we don’t want anything per say but to hear you scream!” Owen began laughing then. Q’s eyes went wide and fear was all over his spine. “Why, what did I ever do to you?”

Thomas came up to him and grabbed ahold of his chin hard, Q tried to move his head away but couldn’t. Thomas only laughed.

“Because you are so lovely, such a beautiful face!” He leaned in and kissed Q roughly, Q tried to bite him but Thomas leaned back in time laughing.

“Oh Owen he has sweet lips!” He walked out of the room and Owen looked at him then back at Q, then moved to him and grabbed his face with both hands and gives him a kiss, and slides his hand under his shirt. Q wanted to throw up. He did his best to move away from Owen. He leaned up and slapped Q hard on the face, causing him to cry out. Tears formed in his eyes from the stinging pain, Owen walked away and all Q could think about was James and prays he comes home soon.

James landing in London and went immediately to their flat, he ran to the lift and got in hitting the button to their floor once there he ran right into their neighbor who was getting in. He laughed but didn’t speak to James who turned and looked at him then as the doors closed he winked at James.

James frowned at that and once he was inside the flat he called out to Q. No one answered as James searched the rooms. He couldn’t find his laptop and saw that clothes were missing. Did Q leave him? James couldn’t figure it out. His mobile rang and it was M.

“James, we found Q’s laptop and a bag of clothes here but nothing else, his mobile isn’t here.” M sounded upset. James growled into the mobile.

“He couldn’t have just disappeared off the face of the earth, now check the CCtv footage, Find him!” James began pacing the flat thinking. He got a coat and left the flat locking it he decided to head down to MI6 to see the footage himself.

R and M plus Eve were standing there going over the footage when James walked up. R pointed out Q when they had the footage of Q entering the building of their flat. James saw him enter and they waited but found no footage of him leaving the building.

R spoke up first. “Maybe he left out the back?” James turned to her and gave her a look she would rather forget.

“Why in the bloody hell would he do that, He wouldn’t just up and leave me, we are in a relationship a solid one.” James was upset and pissed off, so M interjected and told him to calm down.

“Where is he?” James began pacing, his mind going through all kinds of scenarios in his head. He thought if someone had Q what would they do to him and it not only angered him but it scared him as well.

Q was pulled off the chair and stripped, they cut his shirt off of him but left his wrists tied up. Owen threw him onto the bed, Q began begging him not to hurt him and it only fueled him to hurt him more.

He bit Q’s chest leaving marks on him, digging his fingernails into Q’s thighs then tugging hard on his balls. Q was crying out, tears falling from his eyes. Thomas appeared with some wire cutters and Q began to beg then, but Thomas only cut the zip ties on his wrists then tied his hands to the headboard of the bed. Q did his best to try and get his hands free but they only laughed at him.

“Please, please don’t do this; I can give you money, anything you want, why are you doing this?” Q was frantic now, he had to beg.

Thomas slid his hands down Q’s chest, groping him and pinching him as Owen began to stroke his cock. Q was sobbing now doing his best to just make them see this was wrong. It was then that Owen began to suck Q’s cock causing Q to cry out.

“NO NOooooooooo don’t please don’t!” Q sobbed out, begging him to stop then slowly his mind broke down and he passed out, only to be woken up by Thomas slapping his face hard.

“Wake up beautiful, the fun is just beginning!” Thomas waved a blade in front of his face, then slowly moved it to his chest and sliced him just under his nipple. Q screamed in pain. Owen began to undress and Q’s eyes widened; Owen had some lube in his hand as he stroked his own cock with the other. He pushed Q’s thighs apart and moved between them. Q shook his head; he couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

Thomas cut him again but this time on his cheek. Q screamed then felt the blood slide down his face. Tear fell freely, his mind wanted to shut down and Q was about to let it. Owen thrust himself into Q’s body, filling him Q screamed because it felt like he was being ripped apart, and it was then Q went blank, filling his mind with codes and images of James face. He could see what was happening but his mind was numbing him to all of it.

James arrived home after hours of pouring over CCtv videos. His eyes were weary and he just couldn’t figure out where his Q had gone. Entering their flat, he shut the door and only locked it not bothering with the alarms. He dropped his coat and stood there looking around. His eyes dart around the room, looking for clues that maybe he had left for him. He walked into the bedroom and found the bed not made and all the blankets that were there when he left still there as well as the medicine that he bought for Q still on the nightstand.

He sat on their bed and rubbed his hands over his face. He just couldn’t figure it out.

“Gabriel where are you love; come home to me.” He looked around the room again then stood up and went around the flat.

Q’s eyes were glazed over as Owen and Thomas raped him, they cut him more on his body. Blood was staining the bedspread he was laying on; Q only stared up at the ceiling, lost in codes and James. Thomas threw water on him causing him to cough and blink, bringing him back.

“Welcome back beautiful.” Thomas had the knife at Q’s throat and was kneeling next to him, his cock in his hand and a brow raised, Q shook his head no, and began crying again.

“Time to use that pretty mouth of yours,” Thomas slid his hand around Q’s head and pushed it towards his cock. Q felt the tears come as he was forced to give him a blowjob, Thomas moaning and causing him to choke as he thrusts into his mouth. When Thomas finally came, he didn’t pull out making Q swallow it. When they finally left the room Q turned his head and threw up off the side of the bed. He lay there bleeding; sweat and tears on his face. His whole body sore, he just couldn’t understand what was going on. These men are psychopaths he assumed.

He jerked his hands trying to get free. He began tapping against the wall in Morse code, praying whoever was on the other side of the wall could hear it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. longer one next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence in this but it ends in Love and fluff.

 

James couldn’t sleep, he kept pacing the flat. He could hear people in the hallway, so he cracked the door and listened. He could hear his new neighbors talking to some people out in the hallway.

“We have a tight tasty morsel in our flat; we hope you want to enjoy him. He has to be cleaned up but he is quite the prize.”

James quietly shut the door and leaned against it, his mind going a mile a minute. He replayed what he heard in his mind and stopped for second. He repeated ‘he has to be cleaned up?” then it hit him. Q never left the building.

He called M up immediately; he got Eve first and yelled at her to give him M. She quickly put him on the line.

“M, I need you to gather some people to come clean up, I know where Q is. No, I am handling this and I plan to leave quite a mess. I expect to be backed on this.” M gave him no argument and sent three operatives and Eve over to the flat. All of them dressed casual.

James sat them down and told them he thought Q was being held next door, he repeated to them what he heard and Eve gasped covering her mouth. He told them he was going to enter the flat and that once he got Q out that Eve and one operative who was from medical but was also an agent was to tend him and that the others were going back in with James. He said they would wait till dark and when everyone is drunk. James walked over to the windows and Eve followed him and touched his arm.

“James, M told me you are going to slaughter them, will this help you?” She was trying to understand him. James turned and gave her a look that spoke what evil he was going to unleash on them. She backed up from him frightened.

“Nothing will fix this Eve, Q will never be the same, I will never have my Gabriel back, he is now someone new and I will have to live with that, and for that reason those men have to die.”

James could hear the music even though most of these flats had thick walls to offer privacy. It was one of the reasons why they bought this flat was for the privacy, he was kicking himself mentally that he didn’t hear Q at all. He could have found him sooner.

It was about 10pm when the party was well underway. James slid his Walther into the holster he had under his jacket, also a large knife sheathed against his leg under his pants. He opened the door of the flat to find some people leaving the other flat, James put on a fake smile and asked if this was the party and he was told yes and let in. He brought the operatives with him to keep Owen and Thomas occupied. He went through the rooms till he found the one that had a crowd gathered. His stomach became tight and he didn’t know if he wanted to see this or not.

There was Q tied up being raped by a man with a rubber dildo, Q’s eyes were glazed over as if he was drugged. James felt like crying, but he swallowed it all and pulled out his gun and shot the ceiling. People scattered like rats, as they ran by James he went to Q and cut him free, removing the ties and whatever else was on him. He tossed away the nipple clamps and the cock ring, wrapping him up in the dirty comforter.

Each of the men with him had Owen and Thomas down on the floor holding a gun to their heads. James carried Q out the other men didn’t look as they went by, he got Q into their flat and upon their bed, kissed his forehead then walked back as he cocked his gun and shut their door behind him then went into the other flat shutting the door. No one was in the flat but MI6 and Owen and Thomas.

“So, you kidnap and rape and assault an agent of MI6 and think you can get away with it, well you are wrong, you see I am of MI6 and I can kill you both anyway I feel like and not ever be punished.” James was smiling and actually going to enjoy this.

The operatives move back and stand behind the men and sit them up to face James. Owen looked scared but Thomas not so much. Unfortunately Thomas spoke up.

“Aye, he was quite the toy; we did enjoy him, screamed so sweetly.” He was smiling and James walked up to him and shoved his gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger. The body slumped to the floor. Owen began pleading for his life, as James walked to him, aiming the gun right between his eyes.

“Who raped him first; who did it first, tell me NOW!!!!” James leaned down yelling at him, Owen wet his pants causing the other men to laugh. Owen was pleading now.

“It was Thomas, he did it first, he did it first, and it was his idea!” Owen’s eyes were wide. James whispered to him.

“You’re lying to me; want to know how I know, hmmm, because you are more scared than him, that’s how I know.” James moved the gun and shot him in the crotch, Owen screamed and fell forward clutching himself, James then put a boot on his neck and pushed down, Owen began coughing and choking, James was smiling as he did this. He looked at one his comrades and told them to call for a cleanup crew, the man nods and leaves stepping on Thomas’s body as he does.

The other man with James; looks at him and laughs saying to him.

“James, maybe you should shoot him in the asshole!” He laughed again and so did James.

“You know what Rick, maybe I should!” He pushes Owen to his stomach and pulled down his pants and shoved the gun in his ass and pulled the trigger. Owen screamed and passed out, James wasn’t sure if he was dead or not so he turned him back over and told Rick to get some water. Rick returned with a bowl of water and was told to dump it on him. He did and Owen woke up but was barely alive, he was bleeding out so James decided to end it and shot him twice in the head, then shot Thomas again for fun.

He pulled a container of lighter fluid out of his pocket and squirted it on the men then got a lighter and lit them up. He watched it for a moment mesmerized by the fire and flesh then turned away telling Rick not to let the fire get too crazy and cause the fire department to have to come, Rick said he would handle it.

James entered his flat and went straight to his bedroom and Q. Eve stopped him at the door, James was about to push her aside when she told him that Q began screaming and lashing out so they called in more medics. He didn’t care how Eve felt he pushed her aside and went to Q taking his hand, placing it to his face, as Q turned his head and looked at him, when he saw James he began crying openly sobbing. James moved closer and kissed his forehead whispering to him that he was safe now, there was no more threat and that he loved him. Q reached for him and James made sure he could hold him while he was being tended.

“Gabriel, I love you, you are safe now, I killed them, and I killed them for you love!” James kissed him and held him. Q held him tightly fearing James would leave. One of the medics came to James and told him they needed to get Q to medical to check for internal injuries. James nodded in agreement. So he did his best to dress Q in clothes that could be removed gently, He gingerly picked up Q in his arms and carried him out to the Van outside that belonged to the medical team. They took the stairs so that Q wouldn’t feel confined. He clung to James, his face against his neck and James could feel the tears and his lover sobbing. As they exited the building the cleanup crew arrived and the operative Marcus led them up to the flat.

James gave Q to one of the men to hold as he got into the van then was handed Q and held him while everyone got in. Eve got into the front seat; another medic sat with Q and James and began tending his bare feet as it seemed cigarettes were put out on the soles of his feet. James did his best not to react to that and kept himself calm for Q.

Once at MI6, He stood by as the medical team worked on Q; he was at every test even the one for x rays. He knew Q would want him in his eye sight. When they had him back in a room finding that he didn’t have any internal damage, James breathed a sigh of relief on that. James sat next to his bed holding his hand in his own, then laid his head on Q’s stomach and wrapped him in his arms. James cried then, the man he loved named Gabriel was forever changed and it angered him. He was crying hard, until he felt a hand in his hair and looked up seeing Q smile at him.

“Gabriel, I love you!” James leaned up and removed his coat and shoes and slid into the bed next to him, gathering him up in his arms. Q snuggled up as tight as he could next to James.

 

As Q was resting at medical, James went out and found a new flat for them, he had everything moved to this flat, and it was near MI6 and had three bedrooms, one that Q could use as an office, large windows and kitchen so James could cook. There was no way he would make Q go back to that building. When Q was released he took him to the new flat.

Q was puzzled till James told him there was no way he was going back there. Q smiled and kissed him then walked in and was pleased at how airy the flat was. He turned and kissed James again then went around touching things. James watched him then asked.

“Gabriel, when are we going to start counseling?” He stood behind Q; who then moved away, he didn’t like anyone standing behind him anymore. James figured that’s how they got him was from behind.

“We don’t need counseling James, I am fine.” Q lied and knew he was lying to him. James could sense the lies, and took a deep breath then slowly lets it out.

“We are going Gabriel, you have had something traumatic happen to you and you and I need help dealing with it.” James became adamant about it. But he could see Q was going to fight him on it.

“James, I am fine really.” Q moved away from the windows and started for the couch and was stopped by James who turned him around and stood behind him. Q started to hyperventilate but James wouldn’t let him turn around. Q then started crying and that is when James turned him around and looked him in the eyes.

“Still think you don’t need help Gabriel?” James held him by the arms and wouldn’t let him go. “You have nightmares Gabriel, every night; I can’t hold you from behind because you begin to become frantic. This is killing me!” James pulled him into a hug, holding him tight but Q didn’t return the hug and it saddened James.

Q had more nightmares, calling out for James but he wasn’t there as he decided to sleep on the couch. Q had to come to terms that he needed help. At Q branch he was constantly on edge with anyone being behind him. James was on leave and stayed in Q branch with him but didn’t sit behind him but against the wall that was on his side. Then it happened, a new programmer came into Q branch and went right up to Q not knowing about what had happened and touched Q on the shoulder from behind, and Q began screaming! The programmer shrunk back in fear, James leapt up and grabbed Q and carried him into his office, kicking the door shut. He held him in his arms till he calmed down.

“You are going to counseling, if you won’t do this to help yourself then I will leave, I love you and will not watch you self-destruct Gabriel, I won’t.” James kissed his forehead when Q calmed then began to let him go and Q only clung harder to him as he began crying.

“Please James, don’t leave me, I want the help please.. I can’t lose you!” He was clinging to him tightly, James kissed him again.

 

They made an appointment with a counselor that was approved by MI6 and understood their jobs. After many visits, they worked it out, Q still had nightmares sometimes but they slowly went away.

James took him away to Brighton for fresh air and a small vacation at an inn. It was that weekend that James and Q made love for the first time since his kidnapping. James had been more than patient with him and it had been up to Q to make the first move, as James wasn’t going to until he knew for sure that he was ready.

Q was sitting on the bed, looking over a brochure of the city as James emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel and Q was more than interested, he set down the brochure and smiled at James.

He stopped and looked at Q who was smiling and smiled back at him.

“Something on your mind; or do you see something you like?” James walked over and sat down next to him. Q leaned over and kissed him, breathing in his clean scent, he touched James chest as he broke the kiss then began caressing his chest, brushing his fingers over James’s nipples and smiled when James moaned. James said to him softly.

“I love you Gabriel!” he reached up and touched Q’s face. It was then that Q pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips. James smiled and laughed, placing his hands on his legs as Q slid his own upon James’ chest. Enjoying the muscles and soft flesh fresh from the shower, Q removed his shirt, then leaned down and began kissing James passionately.

James let Q dominate and returned that kiss, tasting his lips and suckling his tongue. Q was moaning and wanted more but James was nervous to push him. Q sat up and looked at him sternly.

“Are you going to fuck me James or just baby me the rest of our lives?” Q had his hands on his hips, and stared down at him.

James smiled and gripped him and tossed him down into the bed and began to ravish his lips as he tugged Q’s sweats down his body then his boxers. He pushed away the towel and sat up smiling at him. Q reached for him and tugged him down and kissed him soundly, James slides back down and begins kissing him again upon his lips then down his jawline to his neck.

Q is gripping his shoulders and moaning as James kisses and bites his neck, his hands slide under him and cup his ass, lifting him up and rubbing him against his own body. Q began to softly beg for more, so James began kissing down his chest, kissing and sucking on a nipple. Q squealed then and it caused James to laugh and to take small bites of his stomach and hips.

When he reached his cock, James looked up at him and wanted to make sure this is what he wanted. After Q confessed in the counselor meetings about what happened to him, James made sure to never trigger anything. Q reached and touched his cheek and nodded for him to continue, James winked at him and began to kiss and lick his cock. Slowly sucking him from crown to base, humming and wrapping his tongue around the crown, tasting the pre-cum that had pearled on the top. Q was moaning and whining, digging his nails into James shoulders, he couldn’t control his hips from moving.

“James, please.. more more.. I love you!” Q was begging for more so James went deeper and sucked even harder, then slowly slid his lips up and off of his cock; he stroked him slowly while looking at him. James stood up letting him go and went to the bathroom, Q sat up and watched him concerned, thinking that he did something wrong.

“James, is everything okay?” Q started to get up until James came back into the room holding the lube and some condoms. He stopped when he saw Q’s face.

“Are you alright, we don’t have to do this if you are not ready!” James was concerned so he started to put everything away until Q got up and went over to him.

“James, its fine, I want this I want you, please come to bed with me and fuck me into the mattress!” Q kissed his cheek and took his hand and lead him to the bed when he got in James followed, setting the lube and condoms aside.

“Come make love to me, I want you!” Q had a real loving smile on his face and it caused James whole face to light up, so he jumped onto the bed and covered Q with his own body and began kissing him.

Q squirmed from James and got the lube and began to slick up James’s cock causing him to moan, James had him slick up his fingers as well and he gently pushed a finger into him. Q fell back moaning, since he seemed fine, James added another finger as he kissed Q on the lips.

Q was touching James face, looking into his eyes and mouthed the words I love you to him. James kissed him passionately as he pumped his fingers inside him, opening him.

Q by then was begging for more and tugging on James to cover him, James gently removes his fingers and laid back and told Q to sit atop him and set the pace. Q growled and straddled his hips and slowly eased himself upon James’s cock, He thought Q looked amazing and beautiful.

Q began to ride James, his hands planted on James abs. Q had his head back moaning, it had been so long for both of them, James did his best to hold on and not lose it before Q did. He grasps Q’s hips, digging his fingers into his body.

“Yes Gabriel, so bloody good, so tight and hot!” James had his head back as well, his muscles flexed as he held onto his release, wanting Q to have his first.

Q began to ride faster, whimpering and moaning out, he was close to his release and begging James for more. James wasn’t one to deny so he began to thrust up into him, growling and grunting as he drove himself up into Q.

“Stroke yourself for me Gabriel, I want to see it!” James moaned it out to him. Q started stroking his cock in front of James and it only fueled him to fuck his lover harder.

“James, James.. please more so close..” Q was a mess, his hair askew and sweat on his forehead as he pumped his body on James hard cock. James was groaning and thrusting up into him harder and harder, till he couldn’t hold on anymore.

“Come for me Gabriel, please.. now! “James was holding back and it was getting harder for him to do it. Q stroked himself to release, spilling over his stomach and James’s stomach.

“James…. James,,,mmmmmmmmmmm” He gripped James sides as James grunted and thrusts up and stills, filling Q with his seed.

“Gabriel! Bloody hell, you are amazing!” He pulled Q down and kissed him deeply, rolling him into the mattress, easing himself from Q’s body, he looked down into his eyes as he gently touched his face.

“I love you Gabriel, so much, thank you for coming back to me!” James was so sincere, that Q got emotional and felt tears coming.

“James, thank you, you saved me and got me the help I needed to come back to you, I love you more than I could ever tell you!”

Q and James kissed for what seemed hours, kissing and talking to each other with love and emotions. James knew his Gabriel wouldn’t ever be a hundred percent ever again but he was trying his best to be the man James fell in love with just as James stayed the man Gabriel fell in love with.

 

End.


End file.
